Bon Voyage!
by Nina-neechan
Summary: The Academy sends the students for a vacation in a ship. But the vacation that Mikan thinks will be a sweet Paradise for her will turn into her worst nightmare.Yes,The AAO attacked. Adventures begin and Romance will bloom and the lost island.
1. A Plan to Decide

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gakuen alice...It will only be Tachibana Higuchi-sama who

will own it!

**Nina-chan's greetings:**

**Nina:** Koniciwa mina-san!

Watashi Nina-chan no desu! Hehehe..Please too meet you! Yoroshiku onegai shimashta!

**Natsume**:Oh stop nagging would you? Geez woman !

Your loud voice is making my eardrums explode!(with a cold death glare)

**Nina**:Nani???(what)

Baka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(idiot)

**Mikan**:Tehehehe...

Gomenasai mina-san(minaeveryone)...

These two just can't seem to get along...Yeah, but well, Natsume gets along fine with me since he is almost likely my hehehehe...b-b-boy-f-friend...

**Natsume**:Urgh! You two are just idiots!!!

**Nina/Mikan**:Nani???  
Oh I'll swear I'll make you pay and I will toucher you in my/her story!!!

**Nina**:Nyahahahaha!!!(evil laugh)

**Mikan**:Sorry if this is to much...

the author is likely to fight with the baka Natsume...

Okay, the story will star now!'

**Natsume**:Baka!!!(once again, another cold vicious death glare.. . ')

**End of Nina-chan's greetings...**

**Ship Vacation!!!!**

**Chapter 1: A Plan to Decide**

After the Christmas holidays were over,

There was a voting on what will they do next, since there is still much time before the new year holiday in gakuen alice is over.

Then Mr.Narumi came into the class.

"Okay class, what would you think we shall do next for our vacation???

The academy wishes to entertain you. All these are the 5 choices that they have already prepared please pick one."

1st choice, 5000 rabbits.

2nd choice, Shopping at the Crown plaza mall.

3rd choice,All of you will be a 3 star permanently.

4th choice,Get your self pets at the gakuen alice complete pet shop.

5th choice,A luxury ship vacation for one month.

"Class you have to hurry up choosing because you only have 15 minutes to decide."

"Sugoi! Sugoi! This is so cool!"

"Mikan,I think you should choose what you want to do next before the time runs out and we will lose all this chances, baka!"

"Hotaru you meanie!"

"Neh,Ruka-pyon what do you think?"

"Well, I don't really know... why don't you ask Natsume?"

"Natsume?"

"Tch, Like I care!"

"Natsume you are always like this!"

"Shut up polka dots!"

"Okay class, time is up!" said Mr.Narumi.

"But otou-san(dad)(in the anime in episode 3 you know that Mikan want to call Mr.Narumi dad.)

, I haven't even decide, all of the choices is to nice!!!"

"Well that is a problem,all of you want to have all the choices right?"

"YES!!!"said the whole class.

"Well then it's decided! All of you will do all this things!"

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"shouted the whole class.

"Okay, Now I just need to report to the head master and..."

"What's with all the noises!?" said Mr.Jinno.

Mr.Jinno just went into the classroom when he found out that the class was shouting.

"Mr.Narumi, what in the world happened!? I could hear them shouting even when I was still in the hallway! Explain this!"

"

Well, Mr.Jinno, the kids was just so excited about the vacation plan, that's all."

"And they also..."

whisper,whisper,whisper...

"What!? What do you mean they will do all of the vacation plan!?This is just unacceptable, I don't agree!"

"But Mr.Jinno,didn't you used to go to that ship and you liked the massage there?

And remember, you did say that you found something very interesting in the Crown Plaza mall but the academy grounds wouldn't let you leave the academy?"

"Well yes...oh! you win this time Narumi!I will go to the head master and tell this."

After Mr.Jinno go to the head master, he comes back and tell Mr.Narumi that the head master agree.

"Okay class, it has been decided that all of you will go to all the vacations!" said Mr.Narumi"

All the students shouted happily also the teachers but the teachers didn't shout. Oh yeah, some of the teachers will also join the vacation like Mr.Narumi and Mr.Jinno.

**Nina-chan's request**

**Nina:**End of chapter 1! sorry if it is to short! There is still more to come! so don't worry, the next chapter will be more intresting! the chapter when they go to shop! Mikan with Natsume! It will be soo intresting!

**Mikan:**Nina-chan will do the best she can! And anway if you want, you can tell us ideas on the story like which pet shall they buy, what will happend next,etc.Tell us reviews i will be happy to read it!

**Nina**:Kami-sama,Thankyou for letting me write this story!

**Natsume:**R.O.D Review or die!

**Mikan:**Natsumeyou are always to cruel!

**End of Nina-chan's request**

**!!!...END OF CHAPTER ONE...!!!**


	2. My Painfull Memories

**Nina-chan greeting's**

**Nina:**In this chapter, you people will go to the mall and shop you know!

**Mikan:** Really, I can't wait to go there! But what exactly will we do???

**Nina:**you will shop for your clothes and stuff because remember later you will have a one month vacation and you need clothes!

**Mikan:**Wow! And I also can't wait to buy a pet!

**Nina:**Yeah! That is the chapter that I have been "**dying"** to write!

**Natsume:**Then just die! idiot!

**Nina:**NNNAAATTTSSSUUUMMMEEE!!!!Some day,some day soon, I promise, I will knock the daylights out of you!!!

**Natsume:**Try me!

**Mikan:**STOP! TOMARE!!!

don't fight let's just start the story!

**Natsume:**I see you finally use your brain,NOT, strawberry prints!

**Mikan:**Just calm down,calm down...

**Nina:**No point on trying to stop it you will just explode in 5,4,3,2,1...

**Mikan:**Natsume you pervert! HENTAI!!!

**Natsume:**Like I care...START THE STORY !!!!

**Nina: **OH! Yeah! Forgot to mention that they are still in the same age as the real story.(10 years old)

**Natsume:**That's no fun...

**Ship vacation!!!**

**Chapter 2:My Painful memory**

In the morning,

"Ohayou Hotaru-chan!"

"Ohayou baka..."

"Hotaru you meanie!"

"Shut up polka dots! You make me fell sick!"

"Natsume! You idiot!!!"

"Oh! Ohayou Mikan-chan!"

"Ohayou Ruka-pyon!"

Then Mr.Narumi went in to the classroom with a big smile and he said

"Ohayou mina! Today we have a big news! Today we will do part of the vacation!  
Which means you will be given 3000 rabbits and exchanged it into real money, then you will go to the mall! Buy some new clothes and pets!"

Then the class was really excited and happy especially Mikan she had never been to a mall(a modern shopping center)since before she only live in the country side. Then the girls and the boys was excited to but well, you know boys, it will be just an excuse to skip class.

Then Mr.Narumi said,"Okay class now you will posses 1 million yen. You can shop with that money.

Later at 12 pm everyone should be preparing their luggage already. Then you put it in the bus.

After that more instructions will be give to you! Okay now class dismiss you will start packing your clothes and stuffs now!"

**Mikan's POV**

Wow! I'm going to a mall! My first time ever I'm going to a mall! I can't wait I'm so excited I can shout it out loud!!! But what pet shall I buy hmm... this would be quite hard to choose... uh! Maybe I just have to ask Hotaru about yeah! She will now what pet should I buy!

**Normal POV**

"Hotaru! Which pet do you think I should buy???"

Baka,Baka,Baka(Hotaru shot Mikan with her baka gun)

"Hotaru,Ouch! What was that for?"

"Your voice is to loud Mikan! Please don't scream so loud like an idiot."

"Typical Hotaru always shooting the baka gun and me, calling me idiot..."

"You know I think you should be going to your room and pack your stuffs now Mikan-chan."

"Oh yeah! You're right there Ruka-pyon! Thanks!"Said Mikan with her cheerful smile.

"Oi! Polka dots just hurry up! Everyone is leaving the class already."

"Natsume!!! You pervert! And anyway, I'm not wearing that now! Hmph!"

Then everyone start leaving the class and Hotaru said "Ja neh!"(good bye)

"Mikan I think we should be going know."said Mr.Narumi

"Hai! Otou-san!"

After that, Mikan quickly rushed to her room and she room and packed her clothes and all of her things neatly in her bag then she finished packing her things into the bag. Probably because she her things were only simple ones. After she was done packing her stuffs, she ran towards Hotaru's room to meet her but then when she knocked, no one answer or even open the door. So she ran down the hall way panicking but know one was there. She almost cried. Thinking that the others left already and she was the only one there. The thing that Mikan hates the most is silence when no one is there...Tears start coming out from her brown chocolate eyes, she was running, running to see if anyone is there...

-Flash Back-

It was raining harshly and it was in the middle of a night. The little girl went to her mother's room but when she tried to open it it was locked. She peek trough a hole in the door and see if anyone is there but sadly her mom wasn't there...She rushed quickly down the stairs and looked into every corner of the house but unfortunately no one was there it was dark and a rainy day. Then she spotted a letter. She quickly open it and inside it says:

Mikan, I am leaving for a good reason and for your sake.

The AAO have spotted me and they want me back. I am sure you don't know the AAO, but it is dangerous if I stay here too long. They may try too take you away, knowing that you are my beloved precious daughter. I am really sorry to say this but I must go. I know this will cause you to be alone since our dad, my husband past away when you were born, but it's for the best. I know you will be able to take care of you self. Please promise me you wont cry. I know you can, be strong I will always love you.

Your mother,

Yuka Azumi

Then the girl go out of the house run a fast as she could in the dark rainy street hoping to catch up to her beloved mother. She was crying, crying very loud saying "Oka-san (mommy) where are you! She keep repeating the same word over and over again until she tripped. She fell down on the street lying there soaked by the rain like a lifeless person. No body cared for her she was just lying there unconscious with a pale white face. Her eyes seems so blank like she was already dead. The shocked was to much for the young 3 year old child yo handle. And from that day she promised not to cry no matter what happens.

-End of Flash Back-

Suddenly she bumped into a raven haired boy. Then the boy said

"Oi! Polka dots why are you crying?"

"Everyone is gone! No one is here! I can't find anyone!" said the brunette girl.

"BAKA!!! it's still 11.35! ofcours everyone is still packing!"

"But Hotaru's room was locked and no one open the door..."

"Don't you ever know what is happening, she has a lot of inventions to pack into her huge bag or laguge! Ofcours she would lock the door so she could concentrate on her things!"

"Hehehe.. you right Natsume, soory about that..."Said mikan now that she is relifed. Then she wiped of her tears."

"Oi! Polka dots, I'm going to the bus to meet tha gayish teacher (Narumi)."

"Can I come with you?"

"What ever."

"Thanks Natsume!" Said mikan with her wide smile.

This girl is actualy crying! First time I see her cry... Must be such an important thing... Maybe it's her past...Poor Mikan...Fells like I want to hugh her and comfort her... But if I did, She wil know that I ... her.It's best if I just watch her from the shadows and let Ruka or Hotaru comfort her, yeah... that's the best way...(Natsume is thinking abbout this in his mind.)

"Come on! Let's go Natsume!"

"Tch! Whatever..."

"Well anyway let's go...seeing that gayish teacher and stuffs..."

"Hey Natsume, aren't you curious about the instruction that Mr.Narumi will tell us???"

"Nope..."

"Natsume your always like this, well who cares let's just go!"

Then the two walk trough the hallway but Natsume see Mikan, she is still little bit crying, so he held her hand. Mikan was shocked. But it was very warm and nice, it's very comfortable. Then the two reached the bus, Mr.Narumi was there. He saw Natsume and Mikan holding hands. He was shocked at first but after a short while he giggled.

"Mr.Narumi, what is the instructions?"

"It's a secret!"

"A secret???" asked Mikan confusedly.

"I will only tell it if the others are here and when it's 12 pm."

"oh!...Oh look! Mr.Narumi their they are!"

"Wht took you so long Hotaru???"

"There was too much mess in my room and that's why I have to locked the door. If i open it thhen all the inventions would be scatterd and it would be a huge mess!"

"See polka dots! I never knew that you were such a scardy cat."

"yeah... eh? Wait! Natsume you pervert!!!!"

"Okay class everybody is here!"

"yes!" The student shouted excitely!"

But then Mikan was still curious about thing (instruction) that Mr.Narumi will tell her, so she ask him.

"Mr.Narumi What are the instructions?"

"Oh that? People listen up! There is only 1 rule so you all should be fine with it!"

Mikan was already excited when she heard that the rule was,

"Simple it's, **always be with your partner** and **follow them** in this vaction **everytime**!" said Mr.Narumi.

"WHAT???!!!"

The others was just calm and happy since it's only a simple rule and instruction for them but for Mikan...Well let's just say that's it's gonna be a nigthmare for her!

**-End of Chapter 2-**

**So what do you think of this chapter? The shopping will be delayed unti chapter 3. I thought I can pit it in Chapter 2 but it was too long. I have to put many details or else it wouldn't be intresting.. so sorry guys! The shopping will be delayed until the next chapter!**

**Nina:**So what do you think? About this chapter?

**Mikan:**It's horrible! Nooo! I don't want to spend my vacation with Natsume!!!!

**Natsume:**I'm gonna kill that Narumi!

**Nina:**Sorry no chance it's me who controls the story you dumbo!

Natsume is now staring at the poor author who is struggling to write her story.

**Natsume:**Damn that author wanna chalengge me and stuffs I'll swear I'll mae her pay!

**Mikan:**Just calm down Natsume-kun!

**Natsume:**Tch! Hey what's that silly aouthor doing again?

**Nina:** Hum...Hum...Review please...review please...Hum...

Nina is praying like a monk...wonder why...(hehe!I 'm not budhist or Hindu! So don't get the wrong idea here!!! This is just a joke ya know!)


End file.
